El Clan del Silencio
by Roger4612
Summary: Informe presentado en las oficinas de la nueva Hokage.


**El clan del silencio**

En la aldea de Konoha, los orgullosos clanes funcionan como un órgano a la hora de proteger los intereses comunes de la aldea; sin embargo, sus disputas internas son secretos a voces. Relatos que se trasladan discretamente por el boca a boca, en lugares en donde hablar de ciertos temas no conlleve la amenaza de un problema.

La discución sobre que clan es el más poderoso en el pueblo se inició a penas se concretó la recordada masacre de los Uchiha, a manos de un miembro de su propio clan que enloqueció. Los Sarutobi durante mucho tiempo tuvieron un lugar de cierto privilegio gracias a la presencia del Sandaime; sin embargo, luego de que éste murió en la guerra contra la Aldea del Sonido, su clan perdió importancia debido a la falta de miembros destacados y la mala conservación de sus jutsus secretos.

El poderoso clan Hyuga quedó ubicado como uno de los más influyentes gracias a la formidable capacidad de combate que les propiciaba el legendario Byakugan y la técnica del puño suave. Muy de cerca, los Nara vigilaban a sus compatriotas de ojos blancos; algo inferiores en fuerza de combate, pero más numerosos y sumamente inteligentes, lograron tener mayoría en el consejo shinobi. Algo más lejos, los Yamanaka y los Inuzuka luchaban por hacerse un lugar entre las principales cabezas de la Aldea.

Y aunque las discuciones sobre que clan realmente es el más poderoso pueden alargarse por horas y aún así no coincidir, prácticamente todos coinciden a la hora de señalar a la familia de ninjas más extraña y misteriosa de la aldea.

El clan Aburame, los domadores de insectos, ha mantenido siempre un hermetismo sobre sus tradiciones y secretos sobre el cuál ni siquiera el hokage ha podido(o no ha querido) penetrar.

Los testimonios, tan cuestionables como abundantes, hablan de reuniones bajo el sol moribundo del atardecer; congregaciones silenciosas en donde los miembros del clan se arrodillaban en la hierba para contemplar el vacío a través de sus lentes negras.

Las técnicas que incluían el uso de escarabajos devoradores de chackra se preparaban a lo largo de rituales indescifrables, aplicando experimentos oscuros en la soledad de bosques en donde la luz del sol apenas entra.

Los Aburames son personas de pocas palabras, tan inteligentes como frías; su contacto con los demás aldeanos es escueto fuera de lo obligado por cuestiones relacionadas al deber shinobi. Estas cualidades los hacen perfectos para trabajar en la división de tareas especiales ANBU.

Tres de los Aburame que más se destacaron en esta oscura rama de las fuerzas militares de Konoha fueron Yusei, Roya y Onimaru.

El primero formó parte del círculo de confianza del Segundo Hokage; comenzó como un miembro más de un cuerpo de combate especializado en capturar criminales peligrosos, pero tuvo su gran chance cuando estalló la guerra entre la Hoja y la Aldea de la Hierba. En aquel breve pero violento conflicto, Yusei se destacó no solo por su valor sino también por su capacidad táctica; esto hizo que Tobirama Senju comenzara a fijarse en el maestro de insectos como un posible miembro de su Estado Mayor. Yusei escaló hasta llegar al mando de la división ANBU y se convirtió en uno de sus líderes más famosos; con respecto a su integridad...las versiones son diversas.

Roya Aburame está considerada como una de las kunoichis más trascenentes de la historia de Konoha; fue la primer mujer en ser líder de la división ANBU. Su camino no fue sencillo. Empezó como casi todos los ninjas, formando parte de un escuadrón de tres genin y un jounin; en su décima misión, un rastreo de rutas rutinario, su unidad fue brutalmente atacada por una incursión de ninjas de la aldea de la Roca(por aquel entonces,en guerra con la Hoja). Sus compañeros genins murieron casi al instante, y ella sufrió la amputación de su brazo izquierdo a causa de un tajo de katana.

Mientras su líder Jonin luchaba frente a los agresores, Roya fue capaz de unir su extremidad perdida usando una complejísima técnica de insectos; así, fue capaz de brindar ayuda a su líder de unidad y le permitió abandonar la zona antes de que fuera derrotado.

Este fue sólo el inicio de su brillante carrera. Su reclutamiento para la división de cazadores no se hizo esperar. Tras varias misiones "menores", su primer gran trabajo fue participar en el homicidio del Señor Feudal del País de la Tierra; una operación de altísimo riesgo que costó la vida de casi todo el escuadrón designado. Roya y dos ninjas más fueron los únicos supervivientes, y a pesar de las enormes dificultades, lograron completar su misión.

Roya, a pesar de las costumbres de la época, jamás contrajo matrimonio ni tuvo hijos; eso sí, durante mucho tiempo se rumoreó que era la amante de Hiruzen Sarutobi, ni más ni menos que el Tercer Hokage.

De mayor, la destacada kunoichi se retiró de la división ANBU para trabajar en el Hospital General de Konoha aplicando técnicas médicas con insectos; a día de hoy, goza de buena salud y es una referente en el campo médico de la Aldea.

Y finalmente, Onimaru. Posiblemente sea un mito, pero lo cierto es que muchos afirman que fue el Aburame físicamente más grande que jamás vieron; un verdadero gigante de más de dos metros.

Como es común en la mayoría de los miembros de su clan, era de pocas palabras; pero cada vez que hablaba, erizaba la piel de todos los que lo escuchaban con su voz áspera y gastada.

Otra de sus características distintivas, y la que verdaderamente lo convertía en un ninja aterrador incluso para sus propios aliados, era su habilidad en el Konchu No Karada. Ésta técnica fue en principio un jutsu experimental desarrollado por los sabios del clan Aburame; un estilo de combate que se basaba en usar a los escarabajos para convertir miembros humanos de los shinobis en partes de insectos para luchar.

Lo de "experimental" se terminó cuando Onimaru se apropió de esta técnica; fue el primero en aplicarla y desarolla al máximo. Aprovechaba su increíble físico para destrozar a sus enemigos convirtiendo sus brazos en arpones o pinzas de escarabajo; a demás, aprovechaba sus pulmones para lanzar un ácido corrosivo que era capaz de descomponer un cuerpo humano en segundos.

Onimaru también desarrolló a los Rinkaichu, los insectos conocidos por destruir al enemigo a nivel celular. Fue el primero en aplicar este justu en acción, dando resultados atroces en el campo de batalla: arrasó en segundos con todo un escuadrón enemigo, pero también afectó accidentalmente a dos shinobis aliados que sufrieron la pérdida de una pierna y un brazo respectivamente. Debido al escaso control que Onimaru tenía en relación a la técnica, se decidió prohibirla.

Este intimidante shinobi participó de gran número de misiones de alto riesgo, mostrando un alto nivel de eficiencia; murió durante una batalla contra shinobis de la Arena, cuando un enemigo lo decapitó con un jutsu cortante de viento.

El cuerpo de Onimaru fue recuperado por otro Aburame, y aunque reiteradas veces se solicitó disponer del mismo para analizarlo, el se negó rotundamente alegando respetar al difunto. Años después, las técnicas patentadas por Onimaru eran el distintivo preferido de los señores de insectos.

Estos tres ninjas son un ejemplo de lo valiosos, ingeniosos e inquietantes que han demostrado ser los Aburame. Los matrimonios muchas veces se concretan entre primos, y cuando un miembro se casa con alguien de afuera del clan, debe abandonar el barrio privado de la casa.

Sus técnicas con insectos son meticulosamente reservadas, y ni siquiera el Hokage tiene potestad para revisarlos; más allá de lo curioso que resulte esto último, las pocas ambiciones políticas de los Aburame les han válido ganarse ciertos privilegios.

El recientemente ascendido a Chunin, Shino Aburame, es un candidato interesante a tener en cuenta; en los exámenes que se realizaron hace un par de años, derrotó contundentemente a un shinobi del sonido sirviente de Orochimaru y no pudo participar en la segunda ronda por la invasión de la Alianza Arena-Sonido. Su eficiencia, inteligencia y capacidad son características destacadas por todos los ninjas con los que trabajó; sin dudas, será considerado para ascender a Jonin dentro de algunos años.


End file.
